Midnight's Story
by aura of lucario
Summary: a trainer named Midnight, who lost his best friend, a Ninetails, is able to reunite with with her, after two years. he finds her in Bewilder Forest beating a Lucario. When he tries to stop her, she curses him, turning him into a Lucario. will he ever be able to go back to his old life, or will he find joy with the Lucario he saved?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

Midnight woke up feeling slightly drained. He normally slept late on weekends, so he was surprised to see it was 5 AM. _No wonder I'm tired,_ he thought. Then, he looked at his calendar. He was surprised he had forgotten that it was his birthday. After seeing this, he, wanting to get an early start on the day, went downstairs quietly and went to go outside, but as soon he opened the door, he fainted at the sight of what was outside: an Absol.

An hour later, Midnight regained consciousness. He looked around. He found that he had been moved onto the couch. His mom walked in. "What happened?" he asked her, sitting up.

"You tell me," his mom said. "I found you out cold by the front door. What happened to cause you to faint?" Midnight hesitated then told her what he saw. As soon as he finished, his mom sighed. "I think you should leave on another journey."

"What! But mom, you know I let all my Pokemon go after my last one. I didn't want them to feel like their life was over, just because the journey part of mine was." Midnight said. "I know that, but didn't you let your Vulpix go in Bewilder Forest?" "You mean Flare." Midnight said before sighing. "She was my first Pokemon. We met on my tenth birthday. We quickly became best friends. It broke my heart, letting her go, but I had no other choice. Her Pokeball had been destroyed." "What happened to it?"

_**2 years ago**_

Midnight had just won the Sinnoh region's coordinating contest festival with Flare, and was almost home, when Flare heard something. "What is it Flare?" he asked, when a power Gust hit them hard.

"Whoever is doing that, show yourself!" Midnight yelled. He then saw a Staraptor flying for Flare. Thinking fast, he reached for her Pokeball. "Flare re-" was all he could get out before the Staraptor changed course and hit him square in the chest; the impact knocking the Pokeball out of his hand. The Staraptor then grabbed the Pokeball in its talons and pierced it with its beak.

_**Present**_

"I saw an Absol that day, too, but I thought that it was warning me that I would lose in the contest festival. When I won I thought it was wrong. Little did I know, it was warning me about a far greater loss: my best friend," Midnight finished.

"Oh, so that's why you let her go," his mom said. "But if the pokeball was destroyed, why didn't you just put her in another one?"

"Because when I took the destroyed one to Professor Rowan, he said the when the Staraptor punctured it, it caused it not to release her and the only way to put her into a Pokeball was to put the identification chip from the old one in it into another pokeball, but I couldn't afford to do so." Midnight sighed. "I'm going to my room."

About an hour later his mom called for him. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well, you got a package from Professor Rowan," His mom said. "I think you be grateful for what's in it." Midnight opened the package and found a Pokeball with a note attached to it. Midnight removed it read it aloud:

_Dear Midnight,_

_ I know that you miss Flare a lot. That's why I took the liberty of placing the identification chip from her old Pokeball into a new one. I also engraved her name into it. Enjoy._

_Sincerely, _

_Professor Rowan_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Midnight, eager to be reunited with Flare, ran into Bewilder Forest. He began to search frantically for flare. After a while he began to hear a battle off in the distance. Hoping it was Flare, he ran towards it. When he reached a clearing, he found a Lucario and a Ninetails locked in battle. _Something seems familiar about that Ninetails, _Midnight thought. He then looked its eyes. It had the same burning determination Flare had she battled, but something else was there, too: hatred. Midnight didn't realize this until flare had knocked the Lucario unconscious but kept on attacking. "Flare stop" he yelled. She faltered, but didn't stop. _I have to stop flare,_ he thought. He had one option. He didn't want to do it but he had no choice. He walked up to Flare, reached down, and pulled one of her many tails. Immediately, Flare turned around and bit his leg. Instantly Midnight doubled over and screamed in pain. Hearing this, Flare released his leg and stare him in the eyes. "Why Flare, why?" was all Midnight said before slipping into unconsciousness.

Midnight found himself in a dark area and unable to move. "Where am I?" he asked himself aloud.

"In a dream," a voice answered.

"Who's there?" he yelled. As if in answer, Flare materialized in front of him. "Flare!? Why are you doing this?" he asked her, tearing up.

"You should know the answer to that question. You abandoned me," she answered.

Midnight was astonished. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you leaving me here, in Bewilder Forest. I was attacked constantly. I got away most of the time, but pretty soon my luck ran out. I was cornered by a group of Floatzel." Midnight had cried all he could, and was now hanging his head. "I was saved, though, by an Arcanine and a Flareon. They took me in and gave me a fire stone."

"Flare, I'm sorry, could you ever forgive me?"

"Never," Flare yelled. "But what I will do is show my newest move."

"What move would that be?" Midnight asked, now scared for his life. "Curse," Flare answered. Midnight saw a flash of purple light and then the dream ended.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

Midnight awoke several hours later in a cave.

"Where-argh," he began, only to be stopped by a sharp pain in his leg. He sat up to see how bad the bite was. What he saw astonished him. It wasn't the severity of the bite, but that he had been turned into Lucario. Then he remembered that Flare had cursed him.

"Oh, good you're up," a feminine voice said. Midnight turned to find the Lucario he had saved earlier.

"Oh, hey," Midnight said glumly.

"I'm grateful that you saved me. I'm sorry you got cursed in the process though. I wish there was something I could do." The Lucario said in an apologetic tone.

"It's OK, I kind of deserved it," he said. "But speaking of deserving things, why was Flare attacking you?"

"I don't know. She has been attacking anyone who goes into that area."

"Oh," he said. They sat in silence until Midnight spoke up. "So… what's your name?" he questioned.

"Natasha, what's yours?"

"Midnight."

Natasha stood up. "Okay, Midnight, I think you should get some rest," Natasha said. Midnight wanted to argue that he needed to find Flare, but, deep down, he knew she was right, so he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When Midnight awoke the next morning, he got up and found that his leg had been completely healed. "How is this even possible?" he asked himself, confused.

"I manipulated your aura." He turned around to find Natasha. Midnight was confused.

"What?" "Well, normally, Lucario can only manipulate their own aura, but since our auras match,-"

"Wait, our what does what now?" Natasha sighed and began to explain. "Oh, now I get it," Midnight said when she finished. "Because our auras match, we can manipulate not only own, but each other's, for stuff like healing each other's wounds and communicating telepathically, correct?" Natasha nodded.

They sat at the caves entrance for a little bit, until Midnight spoke up.

"Hey, Natasha?"

"Yes?"

"I know this may sound kind of weird, but I don't know how to manipulate my aura. Is there something wrong with it?" he asked. Hearing this, Natasha couldn't help laughing. Midnight started blushing.

"Was it something I said?" he asked embarrassed. Natasha caught herself, realizing he was serious.

"I'm sorry, Midnight. I couldn't help laughing. There is nothing wrong with your aura. Knowing how to manipulate your aura doesn't come naturally, but don't worry, I'll teach you, but on one condition."

"What would that be," Midnight asked.

Natasha smiled."that I can teach you a couple of attacks."

"When do we start?" Midnight asked eagerly.

"Well, if you follow me, we can get started right away," Natasha said. As soon as Midnight nodded, Natasha took off.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Midnight started running after Natasha. He began to notice his speed was way greater than when he was a human, but Natasha was even faster. Midnight focused all of his attention on catching up with her. After a minute, he had not only caught up with her, but he passed her altogether. When he stopped, he was at a clearing. It was then that the exhaustion from the running hit him. After a few minutes, Natasha got there and saw him breathing heavily. "What happened?" he asked. "You probably manipulated you aura," Natasha answered, giggling. "What's so funny?" Midnight asked. "It's just that you wanted me to teach you how to manipulate your aura, and you taught yourself, but, either way, you still need some practice, then we will get started on some attacks." "Okay," Midnight said. "But before we get started, is manipulating my aura always going to be this, well, exhausting?" "It gets easier," Natasha said, smiling. "What about when you healed me?" "Well, when I manipulated your aura to heal your leg, it took no effort. All I really did was focus on my gratitude towards you." Natasha said, blushing. "So on that note, let's get started with some attacks."

"First move I will teach you will be Aura Sphere," Natasha said. "Okay, what do I do?" Midnight asked. "First, close your eyes and focus on your aura." "Okay, what next?" "Then visualize it," Natasha said. After a few minutes, Midnight opened his eyes. In front of him, he saw a glowing sphere of his aura. Slowly, he reached towards it. When he did, the sphere glowed even more brightly. He looked towards Natasha for further instruction. She then gestured to a huge boulder in the middle of the clearing. Now sure of what to do, he thrust the Aura Sphere towards it. As soon as it made contact, the rock shattered, and dust flew everywhere. When the dust settled, there were no traces of the boulder. Natasha stared at Midnight in disbelief. "What incredible power!" "What's wrong, Natasha?" Midnight asked. "It's just that I misjudged your power." "You call that power? I'm just getting started." "Don't get too confident now," Natasha said, jokingly.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

By the end of the day, not only learn to manipulate his aura, but he also mastered the moves Aura Sphere, Force Palm, Detect, and Extreme Speed.

"Well, that's all I can teach you," Natasha said. Hearing this, Midnight sighed. "What's wrong, Midnight? You did great."

"It's not that. It's just… it not important," Midnight said. Natasha shook her head at this.

"You know I can tell when you're lying, so it would just be easier on you if you told the truth." Midnight sighed, defeated.

"It's just that I'm worried about whether or not I'm going to be able to go back to my family."

"Oh… hey, I know what will cheer you up. Follow me," Natasha said, eagerly. Reluctantly, Midnight followed. He was glad he did, though, because when they finally stopped, they were in a clearing, atop a cliff, that had an Oran berry tree by the edge.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Midnight asked confused. Natasha sighed.

"Before my mom died, we would come here and watch the sunset," Natasha replied.

Midnight was shocked. Here he was, talking about going back to his family, when she didn't have one. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't know-"

"It's okay," Natasha said, cutting him off. "Besides, now I have you."

Midnight felt himself blushing and looked away. Natasha started giggling when she saw this, making him blush even harder.

When Natasha stopped giggling, she spoke. "Let's just watch the sunset, alright?"

After that, they enjoyed the sunset in silence, and when it was over, they walked back to the cave hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

As soon as they got back, Natasha gasped

"What happened?" Midnight asked, worried.

"The scarf my mom gave me," Natasha said, dropping onto her knees. "Someone stole it!"

Midnight was confused. "Natasha, calm down! How would she even get a scarf?"

"My dad was a captive Pokémon," Natasha replied. "He had to leave before I was born, but left the scarf he got from his trainer as a reminder."

Midnight had an idea of who took it, but he didn't want Natasha to worry. "Natasha," he said. "Get some sleep. We'll look for the thief in the morning."

Natasha sighed and went reluctantly to lie down in her leaf bed. Midnight did the same, but not to go to sleep. As soon as Natasha was asleep, he slipped out.

"Dang it, Flare," he said. "This is the last straw! You've already messed my life up, and then you try to mess with someone I care about; that's where I draw the line."

He ran to the clearing where Flare had cursed him. When he got there, he was confused at what he saw: with Flare, there was a Mightyena with a weird coloration; instead of black and gray, its fur was brown and tan.

Seeing his confusion, Flare chuckled. "Looking for this?" she asked, gesturing to a red scarf in front of her.

"That's the last straw!" Midnight yelled. "Do you know what that scarf means to her?"

"That's why I took it!" Flare replied.

"What are you talking about?" Midnight asked.

"I took it because I knew you would come after me if I did, and I was right!" Flare said. "Now if you want it back, you will not only have to beat me, but also the murderer of Natasha's mom!"

Upon hearing this, Midnight's eyes widened at the Mightyena. When he saw this, the Mightyena grinned. "So, you're the one known as Midnight, I presume?"

"Yeah, that's correct," Midnight stated. "But, I'm also the one who's going to kick you tail!"


	7. chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Natasha awoke as soon as the battle began. Sensing Midnight was in danger, she ran to his location, using only his aura as her guide. Soon, she realized his aura was dimming. Worried, she began to manipulate her aura to increase her speed, but as she grew nearer, she recognized the aura of two others; the first was Flare's, but the other made her furious.

"I expected her to be part of the problem, but him!" Natasha said to herself. "I never thought he would ever show his face in this forest again!"

Immediately after uttering these words, she arrived at the scene of the battle. What she saw replaced her anger with sorrow: under the Mightyena's glare laid Midnight, beaten.

_**Earlier**_

"…I'm also the one who's going to kick your tail!" Midnight yelled. Midnight started off with Aura Sphere which the Mightyena hit back with an Iron Tail. Midnight swiftly dodged the attack and began to form another aura sphere, but the Mightyena stopped him mid-attack by using Mimic, launching a duplicate aura sphere at it, causing it to explode in his grasp. Midnight was thrown backwards by the explosion but managed to get up, but when he did, the Mightyena used Iron Tail, thus knocking Midnight unconscious.

_**Present**_

Rage then mixed with Natasha's sorrow. She then ran over to the Mightyena, kicked him in the jaw, and used Force Palm on him, sending him flying into a tree, thus snapping his neck. Natasha's anger then subsided and knelt down next to Midnight and started to cry. After a few minutes, she turned to Flare.

"Flare!" she yelled. "This is entirely your fault! He was already upset enough about never being able to go back to his family, but that wasn't enough for you"

Flare was stunned. "What have I done? Midnight, I'm s-" she stopped, thinking about how Midnight had begged for her forgiveness before she had cursed him. "No, Midnight, I forgive you. Can you ever forgive me?" Flare turned and started to walk off when Natasha gasped. She looked back to find Midnight struggling to get back up.

"I already have," he said before the pain off his injuries forced him back into unconsciousness.


	8. reveiws for continuation

Dear readers

I will not post the next chapter until I get some reviews

Aura of Lucario


End file.
